Portable computing devices such as laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), smart phones and the like are in common usage, many featuring data communications support, powerful processors, larger and more colorful displays, and wireless networking and internet browsing capabilities. These advances in mobile technology have resulted in a dramatic increase in the volume of data communicated on wireless networks. These advances, coupled with subscribers seeking expanded mobility, drive subscribers to install and run data-hungry applications on their mobile devices. Data traffic is growing due to a combination of increasing market share of data-centric portable devices such as iPhone® and Blackberry® devices, lower wireless data subscription costs, higher wireless data throughput, and easier mobile access to data-intensive applications and rich content, such as, video. These trends are driving ever-increasing demands for wireless data communications.
Mobile data networks, such as fourth generation (4G) networks, and in particular third generation (3G) networks, use relatively scarce spectrum resources and are often overloaded with data at certain times of the day. 3G network operators have deployed WiFi hotspots in cells in which capacity overload is common. Unfortunately, the data offload rate from wireless cells to wireless hotspots has been limited. A primary reason why offload rates have been low is because smartphone users do not leave their WiFi radios on because this drains the battery level within the smartphone. Current 3G network technologies do not allow a network operator to force a device to switch to WiFi. However, even if a network operator could force a device to switch to a wireless hotspot, the device is the best decision maker to assess whether a handoff is appropriate. However, limiting the device's ability to identify WiFi hotspots is that typical devices do not have accurate geo-location. Accurate geo-location can be obtained by enabling a GPS receiver. However, enabling a GPS receiver also consumes valuable battery power. And it may not be economical for all classes of mobile phones to have GPS capabilities.
What is therefore needed are systems and methods for network congestion management thru selective network access among wireless cells and wireless hotspots that minimizes battery usage of a wireless communications device.